U, Domingo, un recuerdo
by marthar
Summary: la historia trascurre en un nuevo aniversaria de la muerta de la madre de Bechett, y un Castle hacinado todo lo posible para que ella se sienta inscribible
1. Chapter 1

Era Domingo por la mañana. Pero no era un día cualquiera. Hoy se cumplían catorce años, de aquel día que había cambiado su vida, para simple. Hoy se cumplían catorce años del asesinato de su madre.

Pero este año era diferente él estaba a su lado. Ambos estaban en la cama, en silencio escuchando como la lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana.

Ella se encontraba apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Castle que solo se limitaba abrazarla y darle pequeños besos en la base de su cuello.

El sabia que ella estaba llorando, podía escuchar los pequeños gemidos y la nariz congestionada pero no quería decir nada que hiciera aun peor las cosas.

Sin despegarse de ella movió la mano hacia donde se encontraba la mesa de luz tomo la caja de pañuelos desechables y la puso junto a ella y la abrazo mas fuerte.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto en voz baja.

Kete se acomodo mas contra su pecho intento aclarar su garganta- La verdad es que no lo se, por un lado quiero quedarme aquí contigo y que este día de mierda pase rápido y por el otro lado le dije a mi padre que iba ir a la misa- y apretó mas las manos de él contra ella.

Castle le dio un beso en la nuca -Buenos si quieres vamos estamos un rato y luego volvemos-

Ella se levanto sentándose en la cama para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Tu quieres acompañarme a la misa?- y se limpio las lagrimas de la cara.

Castle miro algo sorprendido por la pregunta –Bueno pensé que te podría acompañar pero si no quieres yo me quedo aquí esperándote- respondió y estirando la mano para secar una de las lagrimas que caían.

Kete que un seguía llorando tomo la mano del escritor se la llevo a la boca para besarla - no al contrario la verdad es que me encantaría que me acompañes no quiero ir sola-

Castle sonrió sentó junto a ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - Hagamos esto mientras tu te bañas yo voy hasta el coche a buscar mi traje—

Ella dibujo un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro hinchado por el llanto -¿ tienes un traje en el automóvil?-

El asistió con la cabeza con una sonrisa picarona , se levanto se vistió y salió del departamento.

Kete tomo unos minutos para recuperarse y se dirigió al baño, se metió bajo la ducha para despejar su mente ella se había prometido que sería fuerte ya que este año era diferente, porque él estaba con ella, pero el dolor de no tener a su madre fue más fuerte y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer una vez mas.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró a su escritor sentado en la mesa leyendo el diario, al verla se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a ella para darle un pequeño beso - Te traje unas flores para que te sientas mejor - y toma de las mesa un ramo de flores silvestre.

Ella agradeció con un beso y oleo las coloridas flores - Soy hermosas muchas gracias - tomo las flores las puso en un jarrón y las coloco en medio de la mesa, y se dirigió a la habitación.

Unos minutos después volvió vestida con un vestido azul que le llevaba a las rodillas y el pelo suelto se acerco a él dio un sorbo a la taza de café que él estaba tomando - ¿ Me ayudas?- y le mostro la cadena con el anillo de su madre.

El se levanto tomo la cadena corrió el cabello y dejo deslizar la colgante por el cuello de ella una vez que cerro el gancho y dio un suave y largo beso en el cuello de ella - estas increíblemente hermosa- pronuncio abrazándola por el estomago y haciendo que ella se apoyara en él.

Mientras duro el viaje Castle intento hacer que Kete dibujara una sonrisa, pero la tristeza que cargaba la detective esta vez el impidió reírse de las bromas de su amando escritor.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia, Castle estaciono el automóvil y se baja corriendo para abrir la puerta de Kete que se estaba poniendo sus lentes negros para que nadie pudiera ver sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

Antes de comenzar a caminar Castle la abrazo le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza —Kete puedo pedirte un favor— pronuncio él sin sacar su boca de su cabello.

Ella se devolvió el abrazo - dime-

Castle se aclaro la garganta y sin dejar de abrazarla - quiero pedirte que si tienes ganas de llorar lo hagas, aquí no eres la detective Bechett, no tienes porque acerté la dura, aquí no tienes que demostrar nada. Aquí eres simplemente Kete en una misa por tu madre y si necesitas llorar hazlo porque yo estoy aquí para ti. Si necesitas llorar solo apóyate en mi.-

Ella se separo y le dio un gran beso – sabes hoy no es un día tan terrible porque estas tu-

Ante semejante declaración de su dura detective Castle respondió con una sonrisa y estiro la mano para que ella la tomara.

Mientras caminaban a la puerta de la iglesia - Castle, creo que llego la hora que te presente a todo mi familia-

El abrió grande los ojos- Enserio me vas a presentar como tu novio a todo tu familia—

Ella sonrío—No me queda otra están todos ahí — respondió ella soltando una risita.

Cuando estaban llegando a la puerta de la iglesia entre el grupo de gente Kete pudo distinguir un hombre algo morocho y de gran físico parado junto a su padre.

– Hay no lo puedo creer la puta madre—y se paró en seco.

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto alarmado Castle ante la intempestiva manera de racionar de ella.

- Mira Castle hay algo que yo no te he dicho porque no quería que te molestaras. Pero mi padre sigue en contacto con Josh y al parecer lo invito a la misa -

Castle miro rápidamente al grupo de personas donde vio a Josh – Si te sientes incomoda puedo irme y nos vemos luego- pronuncio el escritor en voz baja mirándola a los ojos.

- No de ninguna manera tu estas conmigo- ella tomo una de sus manos y la guio hacia donde se encontraba el grupo.

Al verla su padre se acerco a ella –Ketie- y le dio un gran abrazo. Tras unos breves instantes de abrazo paternal kete y su padre se separaron.

Castle se encontraba parado junto a ella estiro su mano – Señor Bechett- el padre de su amada lo miro de arriba abajo dibujo una mueca y estiro la mano de mala gana. Miro a su hija - Voy a ver si esta todo en orden para comenzar - y se dirigió hacia el interior de la iglesia.

Castle giro para mirar a Kete - creo que cada vez que me ve me acepta un poco mas- Kete sonrió y lo arrimo al grupo para presentarlo con sus familiares.

A medida que los presentaba Castle saludaba con un afectuoso apretón de manos hasta que llego a Josh y ambos se saludaron con seco y distante hola.

Antes que la situación se volviera mas incomoda todos decidieron pasar al interior de la iglesia donde kete se sentó junto a su padre en primera fila con Castle a su lado quien la abrazo.

A medida que la ceremonia avanzaba los recuerdos hicieron que kete no pudiera aguantar las lagrimas y se apoyo contra el hombre de su amado para descargar todo la angustia que llevaba dentro.

Al terminar la ceremonia Castle y Kete se encontraban alejados del resto de la gente. El la mantenía abrazada y ella no se movía un solo centímetro solo quería estar así abrazada a él. Unos pasos hicieron que ambos abrieran los ojos.

Era su padre. - Kety iremos a casa a tomar un café y comer algo porque no te nos une-

Ella miro a Castle – ¿que quieres hacer?-

Castle que aun mantenía una de sus manos en la espalda de ella - Como tu quieras - ella se acerco le dio un pequeño beso—vamos un rato—

El le devolvió el beso y acaricio su cara - esta lloviendo espera aquí que voy por automóvil- volvió a darle un pequeño beso y se alejo.

Kete espero que Castle se fuera para que no pueda oírlo y miro muy seriamente a su padre

- ¿Por qué te comportas así?—

Jim miro fijamente a su hija – Kety tu sabes lo que pienso de él creo que no es para ti-

Kete no quería levantar la voz no solo porque se encontraban en una iglesia sino también porque estaba todo su familia alrededor. Ella cambio de postura poniéndose frente a su padre para que nadie pudiera verla.

- Papá no tienes ni la menos idea de lo que estas diciendo, no lo conoces—aspiro profundo para que sus lagrimas no cayeran

- Es la primera vez en 14 años que este día no me siento miserable, y se lo debo a él. Desde que me desperté esta mañana lo único que ha intentado Castle es que este bien y se no lo aceptas a él no me estas aceptando a mi papá—

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder su hija se alejo de él dirigiendo hacia la calle donde Castle estaba estacionando el auto.

Al verla Ricky bajo de su mercedes azul y corrió alrededor del para abrir la puerta del acompañante

– Viene alguien con nosotros - ella se limito a negar con su cabeza y se subió al auto.

Castle cerró la puerta y volvió a subirse al automóvil - ¿ Ocurre algo Kete?—pregunto preocupado al verla tan alterada.

Ella lo miro se acerco y le dio un gran beso—perdóname- y acaricio el rostro de él con el dorso de su mano.

Castle frunció el seño - ¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras tomaba la mano que Kete que tenía en su cara para besarla


	2. Chapter 2

- por la actitud de mi padre, por venir aquí y que este Josh, por un Domingo terrible-

El escritor levanto su mano y la puso en la boca de su amada - Kate tú no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada, yo te amo y estoy aquí para ti y hare lo que tú me pides -

El arranco su automóvil y los minutos lo que duro el viaje hacia la casa de Jim Castle mantuvo con un una mano el volante y con la otra la mano de Kete.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, él estaciono su automóvil - Kete creo que es mejor que te deje aquí y no entre creo que a tu papá no le guste y no quiero incomodarlo-

- Nooo Castle de ninguna manera tú estás conmigo y necesito que estés conmigo quédate —

Castle que jamás pudo negarle nada a su amada asistió en la cabeza y bajo del auto para ayudarla a ella.

Ya dentro de la casa Castle se saco su cazadora y se puso ayudar a Kete a servir bocadillos y preparar café. El escritor se la paso gran parte de la tarde entre ofreciendo café y hablando con los familiares de su amada.

Kete en cambio había decidido refugiarse en la cocina para evitar las preguntas de sus tías y primas acerca de su escritor.

Pero no pudo evitar las preguntas de su ex ahora amigo de su padre. Mientras preparaba bandejas con pequeños bocadillos el doctor hizo su entrada parándose detrás de ella pero guardando cierta distancia.

- hola Kete-

La detective se dio vuelta sorprendida al escuchar al doctor motocicleta – ehe Josh como andas—

- Bien, bien—hizo una pausa que genero un silencio incomodo

– Tu padre me invito la verdad es que no pude decirle que no—intento excusarse ante su presencia en el lugar.

Kete se apoyo contra una de las encimadas de la cocina - No esta bien no te hagas problema—y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Asique tu y castle están—

Kete asistió con la cabeza y antes de que Josh pudiera seguir la audaz detective contesto su pregunta antes de él que pudiera realizarla

- Mira Josh, Castle y yo hace muy pocos meses que estamos juntos y no estuve nunca con él cuando estaba contigo-

- No está bien Kate no tienes porque dar explicaciones tu y yo no estamos juntos asique-

Kate se movió algo incomoda – No solo quería que te quede claro, porque como tú siempre te sentiste incomodo con mi relación con Castle -

En ese momento Castle hizo su aparición en la gran cocina – ehe detective me dejaste solito. Tu tía Susan quiere que vayamos a cenar a su casa. Y tenemos que invitar a tu primo Eric a jugar al póker —se acerco a ella y le dio un beso ignorando que a metros de ellos se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Josh.

Kete devolvió muy tímidamente el beso - Castle no estamos solos-

Rápidamente el escritor se dio vuelta y se encontró al doctor apoyado en una mesa y dibujo una leve sonrisa en los labios – Castle—

El escritor se apoyo contra una de la encimera de la cocina y atrajo a su chica contra si - Y bien Josh sigues trabajando en médicos sin fronteras—

- Si de echo la semana que viene parto para África nuevamente y me quedo por dos meses-

Castle abrazo mas fuerte a su chica—Guay dos meses en medio de la nada salvando el mundo debe ser increíble—

- Bueno algunos creemos que es la mejor manera de de hacer las cosas es en forma de acción—

- Castle le dio un pequeño beso a kete – Bueno apoyar económicamente es una forma de acción—

Kate que se dio cuenta de que la tensión entre su ex y su actual comenzaba a subir rápidamente se dio vuelta y miro a Castle a los ojos - no sabía que donabas plata a médicos sin fronteras-

Castle sonrió y dio un beso dejando claro que era su novio—Detective hay tantas cosas que hago que usted no sabe- y volvió a besarla

El móvil en el bolsillo de Castle comenzó a chilar él se separado un instante y vio el visor - Es Alexia – dio un pequeño beso y salió al jardín. El silencio se instalo entre Kete y Josh que se quedaron solos en la cocina.

- ¿ y bien cómo andan?—pregunto Jim mientras hacia su entrada en la cocina para romper el silencio.

- bien - respondió Kete mientras se puso a preparar mas café, y mirando por la ventana como su amado escritor seguía hablando por el teléfono.

- y Castle ¿qué paso se canso y se fue?—pregunto en forma irónica

Kete se dio vuelta rápidamente y miro a su padre quien compartía un irónica sonrisa con el doctor. - PAPA, por favor basta ya está afuera hablando por teléfono-

Antes de que Jim pudiera responder Castle entro en la cocina y se acerco a kete quien le había preparado una taza de café como le gustaba a él. Castle agracio el gesto haciendo que su nariz rosara la de ella.

-¿ Como esta Alexia?—consulto ella acariciando el rostro de su amor.

El escritor le dio un breve sorbo a la taza de café humeante – bien está estudiando me llamo porque necesita dinero. En eso me he convertido - reprocho dibujando una cara de enojo.

Ella volvió acariciar su cara con una sonrisa de ternura - Sabes que no es cierto que Alexia te llama porque te extraña—

A medida que la tarde fue pasando los diferentes amigos y familiares de los Bechett se fueron despidiendo, Castle se encontraba en la cocina junto con Kete abrazándola, mientras que la detective volvía a llorar.

La detective aspiro profundo para poder respirar - Castle no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado que la conocieras, seguro que le hubieras encantado—y abrazo mas fuerte a su amado.

El escritor la sostuvo entre sus brazos - Lo que yo daría para que no sientas ese dolor Kete—y le dio un beso en la cabeza. - además la conozco -

Kete se separo mirándolo extrañada

El sonrío - La veo en ti, no sé porque pero seguro tu eres igual a ella y a tu papá seguro lo volvía loco como tú lo haces conmigo- ambos sonrieron.

- no seguro ella te vuelve más loco - dijo Jim parado en la puerta de la cocina, el hombre se acerco a su hija pasando la mano por la espalda -Kety porque no se sientan y nos tomamos un café. Siéntense que ahora se los llevo—

Kate y Castle se sentaron en el salón junto a Josh los tres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Jim, apareció con una bandeja con cafés, los repartió y sentó junto Josh

- Y bien Castle ¿te gusta el beisbol?—pregunto el patriarca de las familia Bechett.

Castle, tomo la mano de ella dio un sorbo a su café- Bueno señor Bechett el beisbol no es el deporte que más me gusta, lo veo muy poco dinámico—

Jim negó con su cabeza - ¿ Y cuál es el deporte que te gusta?

- Bueno muy de vez en cuento me gusta ver alguna que otra pelea de box-

Josh que se encontraba sentado tomando su café – Vamos dime Castle debe haber algún deporte que te guste ver o practicar—

El escritor aspiro profundo - Bueno Josh mas allá de ir al gimnasio para estar más a menos en forma no hago mucho, ahora ella - miro a Kete - intento hacerme correr pero no logro. Soy un típico escritor. ¿Y tú que practicas?-

El médico que sabía que en ese campo tenía ventaja se estiro en su asiento - Bueno mas allá de encantarme el beisbol, voy al gimnasio, corro cinco días a la semana, me gusta nadar, y andar en bici-

Castle soltó una leve risita y miro a Kete que había agachado la cabeza – Bueno es oficial le gustan los deportes -

Kete apretó la mano del escritor – bueno a ti te gustan otras cosas como los autos - y acaricio la mano de él.

- ¿te gustan los automóviles?—pregunto el padre de kete.

El escritor asistió con la cabeza - eso si me encantan- y estiro el brazo para abrazar a la detective.

- veo que te gustan los clásicos - acoto Josh dándose vuelta para mirar por la venta el mercedes que se encontraba estacionado en la calle.

- Bueno me gustan todo tipo de autos, ando con el mercedes porque el Ferrari esta en el taller—

- ¿ Tienes un Ferrari?- consulto asombrado el padre de kete

- oho si tengo un Ferrari y Lamborghini y un Porsche –

Kete intervino – si papá no sabes lo increíble que es-

El padre arqueo las cejas - tú lo has manejado-

Kete sonrío y miro Castle - si me los ha dejado manejar -

El escritor le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Bueno ella siempre es muy convincente-

Jim realizo una leve sonrisa - en eso te doy todo la razón—

Castle y kete terminaron de disfrutar del café se despidieron del padre de ella y comenzaron el viaje de regreso.

Ella se acomodo en la gran butaca de cuero, cerrando los ojos por un momento

- ¿ estas cansada?- quiso saber él acariciando una de sus rodillas.

Kete giro la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su escritor - La verdad es que estoy exhausta, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa sacarme los tacones tomarme una buen vaso de vodka y directo a la cama-.

Cuando entraron en el departamento de ella él como siempre caballero la ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. - Y ¿ que quieres que haga?-

Ella se apoyo contra el cuerpo de él - ¿con que? –

Castle la abrazo por la cintura - quieres que me quede o que me vaya-

Kete giro rápidamente y se abrazo a él -No quédate- ambos se quedaron por un instante así en silencio

- gracias- pronuncio ella hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él.

El escritor le dio un pequeño beso en la frente-¿ porque?—

Ella se separo de él sonrío – Por lo que hiciste hoy, por cuidarme, por estar ahí—

El escritor volvió a darle un beso- bueno no seré el súper doctor moto pero me las arreglo bastante bien-

El comentario sarcástico hizo que ella comenzara a reír y se alejara de él dirigiéndose a la cocina

- Estaba segura de que algo ibas a decir— mientras servía para ella vodka y para Castle un wisky

- bueno ahora sé porque tu padre lo prefiere a él y no a mi - y comenzó a acercase a ella para quedar juntos.

Kete le paso el vaso levanto el suyo en señal de brindis - bueno mi papá solo conoce el lado bueno de Josh- y de un solo trago termino su vaso.

Castle sonrío y se tomo su trago aspiro profundo.

- Vamos a la cama - dijo ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia la habitación donde rápidamente se saco los tacones y ayudo a él a sacarse la chaqueta lo abrazo y hizo que ambos cayeran, ella quedo encima de él comenzándolo a besar apasionadamente mientras intentaba estirar la mano hacia su espalda para bajar el cierre de su vestido.

- Hoy es Domingo Castle, sabes los que significa-

El la separo por un instante con la respiración agitada – lo sé pero hoy por la mañana estabas tan mal que no quise presionarte-

Kete que había logrado bajarse el sierre de su vestido dibujo una sonrisa toco con su nariz la de él – lo sé, pero ahora estoy bien y quiero hacerlo—

El dibujo una gran sonrisa - de acuerdo—y con un rápido movimiento el escrito giro dejando a su novia debajo de él quien rápidamente se quito la camisa y volvió a besarla apasionadamente.

Unas horas después ella se encontraba encima de él llenándolo de besos.

- ¿ Te ha gustado?- consulto el escritor que acariciaba los glúteos de su chica.

Kete acaricio con su nariz la de él - si y mucho y si mañana no tendría que levantarme temprano iría por otro raund- y se acomodo a su lado de él.


End file.
